OS La naissance d'Edward
by caropat07
Summary: La transformation d'Edward selon moi.


_Chicago, 1918_

**_POV Carlisle_**

Le soleil venait de se coucher, et une nouvelle nuit m'attendait. Une nuit pleine de morts. Mais ces morts n'étaient en rien ma faute : la grippe espagnole sévissait, tuant au hasard. Des familles entières se retrouvaient ici, dans ce mouroir, attendant l'heure fatidique, tremblants de fièvre, délirants, vomissant.

En ce moment, je m'occupais d'une femme : Elisabeth Masen. Son mari venait de mourir, mais la pauvre n'en avait pas conscience. Elle respirait avec difficulté, trouvant difficilement la force de soulever sa poitrine. Elle était pâle, presque autant que moi, et son teint tirait vers le verdâtre : un teint de mort.

Lors de ma chasse, avant de prendre mon poste de médecin à l'hôpital, je m'étais gavé, espérant que le sang m'apporterait assez de calme pour ne pas faillir à ce que je considérais comme mon devoir : sauver des vies, autant que je le pouvais.

J'injectai à ma patiente des médicaments, sans grand espoir : je savais, au rythme de son cœur, qu'elle cesserait de vivre sous peu. Pourtant elle se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir, pour ne pas laisser seul son fils de 17 ans. J'allai la laisser dormir après l'injection quand elle me retint par le bras, les yeux fixés sur moi.

-Aidez mon fils docteur !

-Je lui donne les meilleurs soins possibles, expliquai-je.

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant, vous le savez ! Vous êtes bon, vous avez le pouvoir de le sauver.

Surpris par ses paroles, je me rapprochai.

-Comment…

-Lorsque je ne serai plus là, veillez sur lui, je vous en supplie ! Edward est un être sensible, et je sais que vous pourrez lui apporter beaucoup. Mais ne le laissez pas mourir !

Elle humecta ses lèvres desséchées et ferma les yeux, épuisée. Involontairement, mes yeux se portèrent sur le fils en question : Edward Masen. Les cheveux cuivrés, les yeux verts, il me regardait tranquillement. Il savait que sa mère était mourante, comme lui, mais il n'attendait rien, juste que la mort, telle une fatalité, l'emporte.

Après m'être assurée qu'Elizabeth dormait, je sortis de leur chambre, perdu. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Avait-elle remarqué que je n'étais pas comme elle ? Que je n'étais plus humain ? Voulait-elle donc que son fils soit un monstre, comme moi ? Non, je ne laisserai personne devenir comme moi, un être froid, attiré par le sang, telle une malédiction. Tout en réfléchissant, je m'occupai des autres patients, distribuant de l'eau, donnant des médicaments, rassurant ceux qui pouvaient encore comprendre. Quel genre de mère pouvait laisser son fils devenir un être insensible au soleil, au froid, à la chaleur ?

Pourtant, un autre raisonnement me venait : j'étais seul depuis des dizaines d'années, et cette solitude me pesait. Je ne tuerai personne, puisque le jeune Edward devait mourir. Etait-ce cela aussi, sauver des vies ? Pouvais-je le faire ? Serais-je assez fort ?

Tout la nuit, deux êtres en moi se disputèrent : le premier, qui ne souhaitait à personne de devenir un être de la nuit, et l'autre, qui attendait un compagnon, quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie, ses peines, sa souffrance. Et je ne savais quoi décider. Plusieurs fois je me rendis au chevet d'Elizabeth, et à chaque fois qu'elle était éveillée, ses yeux m'imploraient.

Enfin, peu avant l'aube, je retournai la voir.

-Mon service est terminé, lui expliquai-je. Je vous vois demain.

-Vous le sauverez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

-Promettez-le moi, jurez-moi que vous ne le laisserez pas mourir, comme tous ceux qui sont entrés ici !

Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Je n'aimais pas mentir, mais pouvais-je me résoudre à donner à ce jeune homme une éternité qu'il pourrait regretter ?

-Je ne peux pas, pour le moment. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Elle me sourit faiblement avant de s'enfoncer dans ses oreillers, toussant horriblement. Je compris que l'entretien était fini, aussi me levai-je, non sans un dernier regard à Edward. Il dormait, pâle, les cheveux poisseux de fièvre, mais son calme, sa sérénité me touchèrent. Me pressant, je sortis de l'hôpital, avec devant les yeux l'image de cette mère désespérée, et de ce fils si résigné.

Durant la journée, le combat entre mes deux consciences revint, plus fort que jamais. Que faire ? La brûlure de ma gorge se fit atroce, et je sortis chasser dans la forêt proche. J'en avais besoin, et cela pourrait m'aider à mettre un terme à mon dilemme. J'attrapai une biche et m'abreuvait tandis que je m'imaginai infliger la morsure à Edward. Si je le faisais, arriverai-je à me contrôler ? La frénésie ne me rattraperait-elle pas ?

Une fois rassasié, plus que d'habitude, je rentrai chez moi, pour y réfléchir. Le ferai-je ? Aurai-je assez de force pour le faire ? Ma solitude me pesait, énormément, et avoir un compagnon serait peut-être bénéfique. Mais je ne devais pas lui prendre sa vie. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, sa vie serait finie d'ici peu. Je lui sauverai la vie…

Enfin, la nuit tomba, et je me rendis à l'hôpital. Ma première visite fut pour Elizabeth. Son cœur battait très peu, et je savais que dans quelques minutes, elle ne serait plus. Son corps se consumait de fièvre, et elle transpirait énormément. Soudain, comme consciente de ma présence, elle ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur moi.

-Vous allez l'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Que répondre à cette femme désespérée ? Que je ne pouvais pas ? Que j'étais un lâche qui avait trop peur ? Sans vraiment me rendre compte, je tombai à genoux devant elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas : votre fils sera sauvé. Je vous le promets.

Elle me sourit, et soudain, plus rien. Son cœur venait de cesser de battre, et la vie quittait ses yeux. Me relevant péniblement, je me laissai porter vers Edward, et le contemplai. Elizabeth m'avait tant parlé de lui ! Bon, généreux, pensant aux autres avant lui-même, mais si sensible ! Alors, sans un mot, je pris le jeune homme inconscient, délirant de fièvre, et le ramenai chez moi. Personne ne fit attention à moi, au milieu de cette cohue de morts : peut-être pensaient-ils que je l'emmenai à la morgue, comme déjà tant de mes patients…

Le trajet fut court, puisque je courus à vitesse vampirique. Je le déposai sur mon lit, et le regardai lutter pour respirer. Alors, je me mis à genoux devant lui.

-Edward, je viens de faire une promesse à ta mère, et je vais essayer de la tenir. Je te demande pardon pour ce que je vais faire, et pour ce que tu vas ressentir. Mais lorsque tout cela sera fini, tu seras fort, tu seras guéri.

Cessant de respirer, je m'approchai du corps et mordis dans son cou si tendre. La première seconde, une envie irrésistible de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte ce sang si bon me prit, mais je réalisai où j'étais, qui j'étais, et ce que je faisais. Alors, dégoûté de moi-même, je me retirai vivement, mais il était trop tard : Edward se mit à hurler de douleur, et je ne pus que lui tenir la main, espérant qu'il sentirait que quelqu'un était là pour lui.

Durant trois jours, je lui parlais. Lui criait beaucoup, me suppliant parfois de le tuer, mais je lui répondais que cette souffrance prendrait bientôt fin, et qu'il pourrait avoir une nouvelle vie. Quelques fois, il semblait m'entendre, et me demandait ce que je lui avais fait. Je lui répondais avec sincérité : j'avais fait de lui un être de la nuit, qui devrait se nourrir de sang, mais qui vivrait éternellement. J'espérai qu'il pourrait vivre mieux que moi, aller de l'avant, devenir quelqu'un de bien, de cultivé. Peut-être accepterait-il de rester avec moi…

Enfin, au bout de trois jours, son cœur s'arrêta, et ses cris cessèrent. Je retenais ma respiration, conscient qu'il devait se sentir étrange, qu'il devait avoir peur, et qu'il allait peut-être me maudire pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais étrangement, il ne bougeait pas. N'avait-il pas soif ? Ne sentait-il pas la brûlure au fond de sa gorge ? Son corps n'avait-il pas envie de bouger, au vu de la force qui devrait le parcourir ?

-Edward ?

Il ouvrit les yeux au son de ma voix. Allait-il bien ? Je m'inquiétai : avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, aussi …

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal Carlisle, m'expliqua Edward en se relevant doucement. Oui, je sens la brûlure au fond de ma gorge, oui, je sens la force qui irradie dans tous mes membres. Mais je veux des explications.

J'en restai bouche bée, mais tentai de rester maître de moi.

-Je… Tu es comme moi.

Il fronça les sourcils, quémandant plus.

-Tu es un vampire.

Je crus qu'il allait éclater de rire, me dire que les vampires étaient des légendes destinées aux enfants, mais non, il me contemplait calmement.

-Et ta voix dans ma tête ?

J'en restai bouche bée. De quoi parlait-il ?

-J'entends ta voix dans ma tête. Depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai entendu toutes tes peurs, tes espérances pour moi, mais je ne comprends pas.

J'avais déjà entendu parler des dons chez les vampires, surtout lors de ma visite chez les Volturi. Peut-être était-ce à ça qu'Edward faisait allusion… Mais pour le moment, il devait se nourrir.

-Viens, allons chasser.

Edward me regarda avec un immense dégoût, mais je lui pris la main et il se laissa faire. Je l'entrainai dans la forêt, où je lui expliquai comment faire.

-Laisse les odeurs venir à toi, et suis-les ! Mais attention ! Celles qui te paraîtront les plus alléchantes sont dangereuses : ce sont des humains. Sens-tu celle-ci ?

Je le laissai humer, le retenant en espérant qu'il ne deviendrait pas violent.

-Arrête de respirer, lui ordonnai-je alors que je le voyais se préparer à bondir.

-C'est un humain. Maintenant, viens là !

Il me suivit, et huma à nouveau l'air, passablement dégoûté.

-C'est un animal. Je sais, il sent moins bon, mais si tu connais mes pensées, tu sauras pourquoi je ne veux pas faire de mal aux humains.

Il hocha la tête, et je le libérai. Il bondit sur la biche qu'il tua d'un coup, et mordit dans son encolure. Lorsqu'il eut tout bu, il me regarda, et je lui rendis son sourire, fier.

-C'est très bien Edward. Laisse-moi en faire autant, et ensuite, je t'expliquerai certaines choses.

Une fois repus, nous rentrâmes chez moi, et j'étais sûr qu'Edward ferait un fils formidable.

**Une idée qui a germé, et que j'aime assez... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
